


familiar unfamiliarities

by blooming_Ednae



Series: OkaKuri Week 2019 [1]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Okakuri Week 2019, okakuriweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: There was a history between them which she still had yet to discover, but it was a challenge she was willing to take on with time being their only guide.





	familiar unfamiliarities

**Author's Note:**

> OkaKuri Week has begun! Here's to the first prompt, "Reunion". Enjoy. ~
> 
> "You touch me and it's almost like we knew,  
That there will be history between us two." ~ "There's No Way" Cover - Landon Austin & Maddy Newton Cover

_ Maybe it was his gold eyes.  _

A mix of humor, mockery, and playfulness, yet somehow tainted with melancholy, distance, and nostalgia. There was a gaze, she noticed as she processed all these details in her mind, that his eyes possessed loud features with an overlayer of unspoken burdens every time he turned to look at her. 

It unsettled her. Yet, like the brightness he illuminated, Kurisu was ultimately drawn to him, as if fate tickled at her fingers and she grabbed hold, letting it bring her to him once more.

_ Once more? _

Those two words had often hung over her head in the past year, even as she was  _ miles _ away from him. Modern technology allowed them to communicate, if only by the  _ little _ he ever responded. He usually chose to not respond, she noticed, often dodging her questions about the Radio Kaikan incident and merely saying he was a passerby caught in the fiasco.

She begged to differ. No random  _ stranger _ would risk their life for someone they barely knew. 

But, she was one to talk; the events of saving him from the R-world line and then returning back to life as if nothing had happened.

She felt that was what his eyes were telling her right now at that moment as they stood in the lab, facing face to face in the midsummer heat.

_ Maybe it was his smile. _

The way it twisted when he formed a ridiculous idea, riddled with feigned courage and annoying bossiness. There was a comfort of nostalgia and warmth, that the annoyance no longer felt a burden. Because past that obnoxious smirk formed the smile lines of a man who can overlook all her imperfections, breaking down each wall as he spoke. She felt on constant guard with him, but he somehow gently pushed down each barrier; each moment in his presence since saving him taught her a little more about him.

The smile lines which wrinkled the sides of his mouth revealed a dent of experience of reflecting both honesty and lies, and she wondered what he would be telling her today.

With each smirk, it intrigued her.

_ Maybe it was his arms. _

A random observation, she surmised, but it was something to be observant upon in the lankiness of the man in front of her. The dreaded, mad scientist pose which he so often did in front of her relaxed her composure in more ways than she cared to admit, and each time, he’d reach out to her and ask to join him. 

She would often decline and cross her own arms, creating a barrier like she so often did with him.

But, as noted before, he so often broke that divide; and even more so as he crossed the room and wrapped her in his arms at that moment.

There was a solace and geniality that embraced her, as she fell further into the familiarity of him. With each breath hitched, she breathed in the familiar unfamiliarity of his whole being; with each response, she noticed he would exhale, breathing out guilt and relief of a story untold between the two of them.

_ Maybe it was- _

_ … _

A week or so into an unspoken relationship made things rocky for her; she often wanted things pre-planned, and presented to her upfront. But with the recent events of saving him and realizing they were  _ much more _ than she had originally thought, some things didn’t need to be spoken.

A realization that dawned on her as his chaste lips claimed hers once more, an action that had happened on more than one occasion since he had come back.

Maybe, in this moment, as her analytical thoughts on his characteristics halted in her mind, the familiarity of his lips against hers probably felt so much stronger because of its connection to it. There’s a tug in her heart, with vague flashbacks of a rainy day in the same lab room, as she tip toed to kiss him. In that moment, time had stopped for the two of them, stopping the imminent departure which she had done before him, forcing herself to leave him at the station despite proclaiming her own feelings to him.

Only this time, one year later, she found that  _ he _ had done it this time instead, on this night before her flight back to the US. Perhaps, it was the weight of departure and a kiss to solidify their union is what brought her back into realizing that yes, this man certainly meant so much more to her than she’ll ever know.

It was scary, to know her own possibly dormant memories knew more than she would ever know him; but, in more ways than one, she found that a comforting state. The reunion between the two of them now felt like an experiment, having to piece together the information she had lost along the way.

In more ways than one, it was like falling in love with him all over again. 

She wondered vaguely if he thought the same of her.

And as she wrapped her arms around his neck to beckon him closer to her gently, he stopped, as he placed his forehead against hers, hesitating above her lips and speaking softly.

“...would you believe me if I told you that I would love you in every world line?”

He was close to her, and it should have made her uncomfortable; but she felt continuously drawn to him, falling into his orbit even more. There was a history between them which she still had yet to discover, but it was a challenge she was willing to take on with time being their only guide.

She felt her mind wander back to her previous, interrupted thought, and she blushed a little before moving her head forward, to close the gap between them.

_ ...not maybe. His lips I remember. _

She could taste a sense of fear, appreciation, and compassion as she moved in tandem with him; a previously written story lay between them, and she felt ready to discover the aspects of that relationship into their new one at that moment.

As she pulled away, she blushed, realizing how impulsive her actions were.

She smiled a bit, though, the moment she saw him return a small, wordless smile.


End file.
